


Lucky Number 5

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Summer, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Pacifica and Mabel grow close across 5 eventful summers.





	Lucky Number 5

**Number one**

The Gravity Falls bus-stop. Sitting there patiently was Pacifica Northwest.

 

“Don’t be a spaz. Don’t act like you missed them. They’re just two losers in town again from the summer.”

 

She fiddled with her hair, glancing down the road.

 

“And I only wore this thing cause it was chilly today.”

 

She picked a bit of lint off her sweater. The same one Mabel made for her during Weirdmegeddon.

 

“Where is that bus…I mean, not that I care.”

 

Contrary to that statement, a smile crept onto her face as the bus came into view down the road. Pulling up and opening the door, Pacifica was instantly wrapped in a giant hug.

 

“Pacifica!”

 

Mabel Pines, an inch or two taller since her last visit, released her before her face turned blue.

 

“I can’t believe you were here to greet us! And you still have the destiny sweater!”

 

She quickly crossed her arms over the llama.

 

“I didn’t wanna wear anything too fancy to the bus-stop was all. Not like I have to impress you two or anything.”

 

Mabel hugged her again.

 

“There’s that sour attitude we missed! To the Mystery Shack! Time to party!”

 

She grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her in the direction of the Shack. Pacifica sighed, but weirdly didn’t pull her hand away.

 

“So, how have you been?”

 

Mabel slowed her pace as they walked, still holding her hand.

 

“Oh, dandy. A hillbilly is living in my ancestral mansion, and I only got one pony last year. I’m just swell…”

 

Mabel released her and spun around.

 

“Oh, buck up. I spent a whole summer in a creaky, run-down shack. You don’t need all that fancy stuff to be happy. I’ll show you.”

 

And show her she did. The welcome back party was something to behold. The seven fires started by a defective sound system and the gnomes crashing the party notwithstanding of course. Pacifica stumbled outside, covered in silly string and glitter, Mabel close behind her.

 

“Well?”

 

She tried huffing. But instead smiled.

 

“Okay. That was kind of fun.”

 

The big smile Mabel flashed made her stomach feel a little funny. Like butterflies.

 

“Weird…”

**Number Two**

Pacifica sat at the bus-stop once again. And once again, received a crushing hug as Mabel practically leaped out at her.

 

“Hey, Paz! Guess who got her braces off last month? This lady!”

 

She smiled big and wide just to show off.

 

“I know, Mabel. You wrote me a letter last month all about it.”

 

Before Mabel left at the end of the previous summer, the unlikely new friends had exchanged some contact info. Writing and chatting online when they got the chance.

 

“I know. But now you get to see it in person! Cool, right?”

 

She gave her typical weary-but-happy-sigh.

 

“Yes, very cool.”

 

Mabel took a better look at her.

 

“Speaking of, someone is growing up pretty, eh?”

 

They playfully shoved each other.

 

“Shut-up, weirdo! Gosh.” 

 

**Number 3**

“Coming your way, Paz!”

 

Pacifica readied her net as the Candy Monster scurried at her.

 

“I’ve got him!”

 

She swiped at him, catching him. But the little hairy menace was stronger than he looked, quickly dragging Pacifica along with him.

 

“Uh, Mabes!? Need a hand here!”

 

Mabel charged over and grabbed the handle of the net, her hands brushing against Pacifica’s.

 

“AND PULL!”

 

Together, they hauled the little monster up and deposited him a nearby cage, slamming the door.

 

“Woo! Paz and Mabes, monster hunters! I told you this would be fun!”

 

Pacifica was tired, frazzled, covered in mud and dirt, and generally looked like she’d been through hell tracking the monster. But she also looked very happy, wrapping Mabel up in the crushing hug for once.

 

“You were right! This whole monster hunting thing is fun. Mostly cause I get to do it with my best friend.”

 

Mabel actually blushed a little, giving her a playful punch in the arm.

 

“Aw, thanks, I gotta say, you really make mud and gunk look attractive. Hang on…”

 

She brushed a hand past her cheek as she reached into her hair, pulling out a monster tooth.

 

“Never miss a scrapbookurtunity. Say cheese!”

 

She pulled her in and produced her phone, snapping a picture of the two monster hunting pals. And once again, Pacifica felt that strange flutterly feeling in her tummy…

 

**Number Four**

“You’re really here!”

 

The Gravity Falls High prom. Summer had ended a few months ago, but Mabel was there anyway.

 

“Well, when you said you didn’t have a date for the prom, I knew I had to do something. Lucky for me, Grunkle Stan knows a lot of guys who can get stuff across state lines quickly and discreetly. Let’s dance!”

 

She pulled Pacifica in as the typical slow-dance music played. As far as Pacifica was concerned, they were the only two people there.

 

“Thanks for doing this, Mabel.”

 

Mabel gracefully spun her around, dipping her.

 

“Hey, you know I’d do anything for you.”

 

Mabel was a vision to Pacifica right then. She pulled her back up, resuming their dance as her face blazed red.

 

_Wait…oh, you can’t be serious. The butterflies now? …Wait…oh, man. I get it now…_

**Number Five**

“Mabel!? MABEL!”

 

The shack stood in ruins after a rather intense attack by a horde of 7th Dimensional Mutant Caterpillars. Pacifica combed through the rubble, digging for something.

 

“Please be okay…MABEL!”

 

A hand tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Hey there, beautiful. Looking for me?”

 

Pacifica spun around, her best friend standing there slightly banged up but okay.

 

“You know it takes more than that to defeat Mabel P-”

 

Before she could finish, Pacifica took the plunge. Grabbing her by the shoulder and stealing the kiss she’d been wanting since the dance at the prom.

 

“…Whoa, Paz…”

 

Pacifica brushed some hair out of her face.

 

“Mabel, I…well…oh, screw it. I LOVE YOU! There, I said it. I’ve loved you for who knows how long. Your visits every year make me ecstatic. I cry every time you have to go back to California. I mean, when you came to prom last year, and when I thought you were…”

 

It was Pacifica’a turn to be silenced as Mabel returned her kiss.

 

“I have been waiting forever to hear you say that. I love you, too. You’re amazing, sweet, beautiful, you’re a great monster hunting companion…I love you, Pacifica.”

 

The now mutually infatuiated girls wrapped each other in a hug…only for a 7th Dimensional Mutant Caterpillar to spring from the rubble. And quickly get decked by Pacifica.

 

“I AM TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH MY NEW GIRLFRIEND HERE, PAL! TAKE A HIKE!”

 

Mabel’s eyes lit up.

 

“I have good taste in women.”


End file.
